Cause Sammy asked him too
by MyAwesomeness
Summary: So he moves faster,goes deeper-just to bring Sam to that place that he needed so badly. Wincest! First Chapter is Rated T for language and vague smut! Drabble. Second Chapter is rated Nc-17 for detailed Wincest! YAY!
1. Drabble

**PLOT BUNNIES SUCK! ALOT!  
I tried to run but that didnt work-anyway this is just a drabble.  
But reviews make me happy.**

Its desperate and hard and fast. And Dean cant stop it because Sammy asked him too.

He looked up at Dean with those fucking puppy dog eyes and said _Please De...Need it..please._  
And just like that Dean gave in,because thats what he does he gives his brother what he needs always-no matter what.

Dean suspects its because Sams scared and needed to feel closer to his brother-needed to know he was still fucking there.  
But Deans there-hes always there;not even hell can keep a Winchester down.

Dean knows without Sam even saying anything that hes _so close_. Dean dosent know how he knows;just that he knows.  
So he moves faster,goes deeper-just to bring Sam to that place that he needed to badly.

Deans not sure whats going to happen after this-but he'll deal with whatever it is because Sammy will ask him to,_his_ Sammy will ask him to and thats all that matters.

**===  
If anyone wants the more detailed version ill be happy to post it up just let me know!**


	2. Details

He was late...Dean was fucking late. A whole Goddamn three hours late. He had just gone out to get some food. And now Sam was frantic-he didnt know what to do. He didnt know where Dean was. It had been a few months sinces Dean was brought back from hell and Sam couldnt stop worrying-couldnt stop the constent fear that he would go missing again. He needed to know where Dean was at all times-needed to know he was still fucking there.

Around the time Sam made his fourth circle from the bathroom to the kitchen; Dean came waltzing into the room like everything was 'A-O-fucking-kay'. Sams whole body snapped to attention as the door opened and his eyes changed-even Dean could see it from the door;instantly going from frantic concern and worry to extreme rage and relief.

"Heya sammy."Dean said keeping his tone lite-though his eyes were worried as he sat he bag of food down on the table. He didnt understand what the matter was,Sam knew he was getting Dinner,of course the fact that he had run out of gas five miles away hadnt helped him get back any faster.

In a flash Sam was in his face-eyes shinning bright with anger and unshed tears,"Fuck Dean!"He yelled-slamming Dean into the door,"Where the fucking hell were you man!?"He yelled pulling Deans smaller body away from the door only to slam him home again.

Deans looked up at Sam with wide eyes,he knew he had been late,he had even tried to call but Sams phone must have been off. He didnt think it was going to affect Sam like this-but then again Sam had been on edge,hed been over-protective and extra helpful eversince Dean got back from Hell,"Sammy..."Dean started his voice quiet he waited for Sam to show some kind of response,to loosen his grip,_anything_ but all the got was more mummblings something about Hell and 'how cellphones were made for a fucking reason Dean',"Sammy!"Dean yelled,anything to catch Sams attention.

Sams eyes snapped up,away from his hands crumpled in Deans shirt and to Deans eyes,he looked sad now-just sad. Dean brought his shakey hands to Sams face,"Hey...Hey...S'fine sammy...Im here...right here."He mummbled as Sams grip lessened in his shirt, Dean sighed in relief,"What the fuck are you doing Sam?"He mummbled,rubbing his chest with one hand,while the other was still on Sams face-keeping him grounded.

Sam shook his head,"I dont...I didnt know where you were Dean...If you were okay...I just didnt know."He muttered leaning down and hugging Dean close burying his head in Deans shoulder,breathing him in. He smelled like freshly cut grass,beer and something purely _Dean_-something Sam knew he would never tire of.

Dean rubbed his back soothingly,"Ran outta gas man...I had to walk to the gas station...It was a fucking long walk..."He laughed lightly-anything to lighten the mood of the room.  
But Sam didnt think it was funny-Dean could see how not funny he thought it was when Sam lifted his head again. He was deathly serious,"S'not fucking funny Dean."He hissed,pushing himself back and away from Dean.

Dean sighed,apperently tonight was a chick flick night,"I know Sammy...Im sorry that i made you worry."He said,rubbing the back of his neck hoping that would be the end of it.

Sam laughed humorlessly,"Your sorry..."He repeated under his breathe shaking his head,"I thought you were fucking dead Dean...."Sam muttered embarassingly,looking down at the ground. Suddenly looking so small and not at all like his usual 'too-fucking-tall-for-Dean's-liking' self.

Dean rubbed a rough hand over his face,"Im fine Sammy...See right here and im alive,breathing and everything."Dean grinned crookedly as he walked to stand infront of Sam,grabing Sams hand to put over his head-as if to prove he was alive.

Sam looked at his hand on Deans chest and then back to Deans face,seeming to think about something and suddenly it was like something snapped. Dean could see it in his face;in his eyes-something just snapped and that was when Dean found himself with his mouth on Sams,

And Sam was kissing him with vengence,hard and fast. Prying Deans unresposive mouth open with his warm tounge and slipping inside. Tasting _Dean_. And Sam cant stop himself from moaning-because Dean just tastes to fucking amazing-and hes alive;hes right here;hes not going anywhere.

Dean can feel Sams tounge fucking into his mouth,and he knows that he should punch Sam in the jaw,ask him what the fuck is wrong with him!? Dosent he know their _brothers_?! But all Dean can manage is a hard shove backwards making Sam stumble backwards-landing on the bed and staring up at Dean with the dark puppy dog eyes;Dean already feels his morals start to crumble,"What the fucking hell Sammy?"Dean manages to get out after a second.

Sam looks up at him like hes debating what to do. Like if he should say 'nothing just forget it Dean' because he knows that if hes said that,Dean would do that for him-he would forget.  
But then theres always not saying anything and going back to kissing because Sam liked that ahell of alot.  
Dean watches Sams inner battle wordlessly because really he just dosent know what to say. And then he sees Sams made a decision and he holds his breathe.

"I need you Dean."Its barely a whisper but Sams looking in Deans eyes the whole time-like hes not ashamed or embarrased by what hes pourposing;like it makes total fucking sense-and Dean supposes it does in Sams shaggy head.

Dean opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out,he does this a few more times looking like a fish out of water before he closes his mouth once more,swallows,and opens his mouth again,"Sam...Were brothers...Its illegal."Dean said slowly like Laws and rules had ever made any difference to them before.

Sam snorts humorlessly but his eyes stay at Deans-always at Deans,"Since when do Rules mean anything in this family De?"He asked but then didnt wait for a answer,"Were everything to eachother De...your my best friend,my comrade,everything...Why cant you be this too?"And for this question he wants an answer.

And Deans looking like he dosent have one,he sees where Sams coming from;really he does but this whole thing is too fucking weird-like beyond Winchester weird-which is pretty Goddamed weird,"Sammy...."Dean started but Sam interrupts.

"Please De...need it...Please."Sam says not really even forming full sentences anymore because he cant do it,he needs Dean do this. Deans mouth snaps closed and he wishes Sam would stop looking at him like that-would stop looking at him with those fucking puppy dog eyes because its really messing with his judgement. And before Dean even knows anything he hears a "Okay Sammy...Okay." Slipping from somewhere else in the room because he knows that that sure as hell didnt come from his lips.

But Sam seems to think it did because hes back on Dean pressing their bodies together-thighs to chests-and their lips are together again and Dean dosent know how but he responds. He opens his mouth for Sams tounge,for his _brothers_ tounge, and Sam slides in like he owns the place. Deans tounge starts to move too;against Sams. And Dean cant help but take alittle bit of Pride in the fact that he just made Sam moan by moving his tounge just alittle.

And then its like Deans back in his body and he really feels Sam,_all_ of Sam on his body and just because Sam wanted him too hes really responding. Fighting Sams tounge back into his own mouth and fucking his tounge in because now its Deans turn to taste. Hes dominating like usual and he just _knows_ this is what Sam wanted from him-to take control,to show Sam that hes there and that he loves him.

Sams small whimpering only fuel Dean on,because hes never heard anything hotter in his whole entire life. He moves his limp hands to Sams hips,holding them tight enough for Sam to know theres gonna be bruises there tommorrow-but Sam wants them there,wants to know that he belongs somewhere-to someone.

They break apart only when the need for air becomes unbearable put Dean put his mouth to other uses. He rips Sams button down flannel shirt off,even smiled alittle when he heard the buttons hitting the far walls before kissing Sams chest. He kisses Sams collar bone here and there before biting down hard,making Sams hips jump up-rubbing into Deans,making them both moan. Sams rolling his into hips now;using the angle to rub his hard on into Deans,anything for the fan-fucking-tastic friction.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this was wrong,he _knew_ it-but as long as Sam was making those fucking whimpering noises he didnt care. Dean matched the rolling of Sams hips.a feral growl rip from his chest making Sam shudder with want.

Dean licked at his teeth marks,They screamed possession. Sam whimpered into Deans ear,"c'mon De." Dean nodded wordlessly stripping himself off his shirt while Sams sex shakey hands eventually got his pants and boxers off. Dean started on his own pants,but as his eye flickered to Sams body he lost all thought. Sam was fucking beautiful,and all Dean could see in that moment. Sam reached a hand out to his weeping cock and gave it a hard pump,making himself whimper-this spurred Dean into action. He threw his pants off before his body was back on Sams,hips crashing together almost violently. Dean kissed him hard,teeth clacking-tounges dueling.

Dean pushed Sam backwards unto the bed again,and he heard Sam gasp. Deans eyes traveled away from Sams angry looking cock to his eyes and he watched Sam stare at him like he was fucking beautiful;like he was the most amazing thing Sam had ever seen. And Dean couldnt help but smile because he felt that same way about his Sammy,

Sams eyes eventually found there way to Deans face again and he blushed a nice pink color only adding to the already flushed shade of his arousal. Hed been caught. But Dean didnt look like he minded-infact he looked pretty Goddamned happy. Dean slowly took the step forward to Sam,and Dean gave that cocky smirk when he saw Sams dick twitch in antcipation.

**So there more coming but as of right now i have writers block and nothing else is coming out!! hat stubborn wincest plot bunny!! Damn you!**

But ill get the rest to you soon!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Details part 2

**Alright so i did it!! This is my first real Lemon so tell me how i did.  
And its not beta'd so all mistakes are my fault...and if you please tell me where they are that would be amazing!**

_**Enjoy!**_

Sam does this whimpering thing,its needy and makes Dean feel so much stronger then he really is. And as Dean hovers over Sams body-his knees on either side of Sams hips and hands on either side of his baby brothers head-Deans pretty sure that its the single most amazing sounds his ever heard in his life.

Dean runs a hand through Sams messy hair and gives this crooked smile when Sam butts his head up agianst his hand-something cat like. Everythings slow now,Deans still in control,_always in control_ and Sam still needs his brothers reassurance-but now Deans taking his time because Sammy-_his sammy_-is underneath him practically purring at his touch and he wants this to last as long as possible.

Dean leans down carefully,gently,before pressing his lips to Sams-reveling in how _right_ and _home_ it feels-even though deep in the corners of his brain he can hear the **wrong!your little brother!sick!** but he cant stop-wont stop cause Samy asked him too. The kiss is building,its deeper and Dean can taste Sam,can taste everything he is and basically he tastes _Goddamned amazing_.

Sam wraps his legs around his brothers waist pulling Dean closer,their hips together like Sam is trying to get under his skin and to tell you the truth Dean wouldnt mind. Dean rolls his hips down,just teasing pressure not the _hardfastnow_ that Sam wants so he gives a fustrated whine into Deans mouth.

And Dean cant help but chuckle quietly as he pulls his mouth away froms Sams and looks down at his baby brothers lust filled eyes. Lust because of him.

"Inside Dean...Please."Sam still cant be bothered to form full sentences but Dean likes him better like this anyway-no smartass remarks.

"Okay Sammy..."Dean mummbled,his voice suddenly just a growl. Deans off Sam now and Sam cant help the whining noise he lets loose at the sudden coolness on his sex flushed skin. He lifts his head watching Deans naked body look for something in their duffel bags and he can practically feel the smug smile Dean has on when he finds it.

Dean barrels back towards the bed,and is back on top of Sam in record time. He nudges Sams legs apart till theres enough room for him to settle between them. And Sam sighs contently having Dean close again.

Sam looks down at Dean between his legs and he sees the gun oil,the second best thing they have for lube at the moment but it could have been bacon grease and Sam really wouldnt have cared. Dean pours the oil out on to his hand,making sure theres more then enough on his fingers because even though he knows this is gonna hurt his Sammy hes gonna try and make sure it dosent.

Sam feels Deans fingers touch him in the most intimate way Dean had ever done,just brushing over his entrance and Sam gives Dean alittle moan,urging him on. Dean presses the tip of his index finger inside of Sam and he feels Sam tense up,"Sammy...relax...ya gotta relax."Dean soothes,taking Sams half hard cock in his free hand and pumping-hoping to distract Sam from the pain in his ass-which is usally Dean anyway.

Sam does as hes told,always does,as he relaxs around Deans finger. Dean feels the change in pressure and pushed forward,rubbing Sams cock harder now,anything to make him feel better. Sams making these small sounds in the back of his throat and Dean cant tell if its good or not but he presses on because he knows Sam wants him too.

Its around the time when the third finger is added that Sam suddenly gasps and arches up before pushing back on Deans hand,and Dean smirks,"Found it."he rummbles,scratching his blunt nails over the spot making Sam grind his ass down and arch his back,looking like it might be painful.

"Shit Dean."Sam groans,"C'mon!"He whines alittle louder now. Dean picks up the gun oil with steady hands,which surprises even him. He pops the cap and pours some oil in his big hand,making sure his angry looking cock is slick. Dean pulls Sam down to him before leaning forward,his left hand by Sams head, and claiming Sams mouth with a searing kiss.

Deans pushing into Sam slowly,so slowly if anyone else were looking in they would have thought he wasnt moving at all. Dean can feel Sam tensing up and his hand starts to move on his little brothers cock again. Dean stills inside his brother whens hes seated inside and Sams still making those kitteny mewling noises and Deans almost coming as it is.

Hes never felt anything like this before,nothing so hottight_sammy_ in his life and all he wants to do is pound into the heat thats surronding him. "Move..."Sams manages to get out, Dean rolls his hips gently into the man beneath him-both of them getting used to the feeling. But its only when Sam arches up and whimpers curses that would make a pirate blush,does Dean really move. He postions his hips to hit that spot everytime,so his Sammy is forced to realize that Deans there,always is always will be.

Sams clawing at Deans back now,trying to keep himself grounded but all that seems to be doing is making Dean move faster-to go deeper. Deans seriously thinking hes about to lose his mind,or have a heartattck because everythings faster now-so much faster and ending way to fast.

"Dean."Sam moans,thats all he seems to be able to say but its alright cause thats all he needs anyway. Sams pushing back unto his brother now,trying to keep him this close-always this close-forever. Dean growling Sams name up above him-like its something sacred,and Sam can feel himself start to teeter on the edge of release.

Deans looking at Sams eyes and he can see how close his brother is to coming for him-which only makes Dean slam home harder-only makes him push in deeper. "De-Dean."Sam whimpers again as he trys to hold on-he dosent was this to end yet. But Deans seems to be even more determined to bring his brother over the edge because now hes biting at Sams neck,slicking his tounge over the already blosoming bruise and kissing the spot before he moves on.

Dean grins when he hears Sam whimpering,he can feel the sweat rolling off his body. Hes hand starts to pick up the pace,keeping time with his thrusts and he can see Sam trying to hold on so he leans down to his little brothers ear,"Come for me Sammy...let go"Its low and feral-and so positvley Dean that Sam cant help but obey.

His whole body racks with the force of his release. Hes spasming and cursing and saying Deans name but Deans there working him through it,stroking his cock till hes soft and spent. Dean gives a small sigh,hes still hard and a few more pumps and hed explode but this wasnt about him-this was about Sam.

Hes about to pull out when he feels a big hand rest on his thigh,Dean looks down to his brothers face,"C'mon de...i want it."Sam says quietly,barely above a whisper. Dean looks down at where hes connected with his brother still and cant help the low growl that comes from him. He leans forward and kisses Sam hard on the mouth as he snaps his hips forward-one;two;three more times and hes coming. Hard and warm inside his brother and Sam cant help the content sigh that he breathes out.

Dean collapses next to his brother,still inside of Sam. And thier both just breathing,collecting themselves and Sam can feel his seed on his stomach and he knows that Dean has some on his stomach to. And Sam cant help but smile because of it.

Dean moves,once again,to pull out of his brother but Sams hand is their again,keeping them connected,"Just...just stay De."he whispers already half asleep.

Dean just relaxs back in his spot again,and right before sleep takes him he wonders whats gonna happen tommorrow. He wonders if things will be akward or of things will be even better then they were before. but he knows that Sams going to want to talk about it. A chick-flick moment for the books but thats okay because Sams _asking_ Dean to talk and Dean just cant say no because Sammy asked him too.


End file.
